


Just Solo

by ReyReySolo



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, How it should have been, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey (Star Wars) is Nobody, Rey Solo, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars), Sentimental, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyReySolo/pseuds/ReyReySolo
Summary: A Fic that answers the Reylo Prompt:“TROS is what Rey sees as she lies unconscious on the floor of the Throne room, knocked out when Anakin’s lightsaber split. Will it make her reconsider Kylo’s offer?”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Just Solo

Rey arose- she ran to Kylo’s body laying on the ground. She turned him over in a panic. Her chest burned with pangs of grief, of fear, of love and future shattered. He opened his eyes slowly, his chest heaved with a deep breath. Relief washed over her; she felt the blood returning to her head. All was not lost.

‘Ben there’s still time - I saw you. I saw our future. A Dyad, we’re a Dyad! I saw it as clear as the day’

‘There’s a way for us’ he questioned reticently with hope and fear

‘I wanted to take your hand, but fear of the Dark, the Dark rising within me. I see it so clearly now’

‘Then you know, Rey. There’s darkness in you, just as there’s dark in me.’

‘No Ben, there is more than Dark in you. There is Light. Light that you can not escape, that you can not repress. You keep running, running away from yourself, from your future, from your Destiny. It haunts you’

‘I can’t go back- it’s too late for me- I can’t go home to her, can’t you see’

‘But Ben, I did see. I know what happens if I don’t take your hand. There is light and love but also death and destruction. I want to take your hand.. But not this way’ Tears welled in her eyes, she felt their sting ‘But if we wait…’ she swallowed her words, holding her breath. She tried to appear strong, to hold back her emotion, she couldn’t bring herself to say it

Kylo choked down his fears; his Adam’s apple bobbed as he pushed down his anxieties. ‘The Jedi, the Sith, all of it. It has to end, here and now’

Rey had seen the power of the Sith, she saw what had been rising in the shadows. But she also saw the Jedi - silent, with no words for Ben. Denying emotion, denying connection. If the Sith are sound and fury, then the Jedi are Stoicism and Self Preservation.

‘ I saw it, Ben, your past and your future. The Jedi have no answers for you… for us…’

‘Then you know…’ he lowered his gaze with fear, with shame, the scared face of a boy who had been abandoned, with so much pain

‘Yes. Their silence… the voices you’ve heard… all this time… he’s back’ She locked onto his eyes, ‘I know what I have to do- I know what I want to do.’

Rey reaches out her hand, trembling, ‘Ben, please…’

Kylo’s eyes softened, his jaw loosened. He reached down and removed his gloves

‘No more Skywalkers’ he said

‘No more Palpatines’ she replied

‘Just Solo,’ he said resolutely

Their hands touched.

Ben pulled her into his chest. Rey sobbed as he held her tight, silent tears rolling down his cheeks.


End file.
